


The Winter Soldier's Companion

by capstevesbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capstevesbarnes/pseuds/capstevesbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My life was never supposed to be like this. A never-ending nightmare of being molded to love someone, no something, I could never dream of loving. A monster. I never planned on giving up, Gods know I fought against them for as long as possible. But in the end I had to choose between saving my life or his, and I chose his."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Soldier's Companion

_My life was never supposed to be like this. A never-ending nightmare of being molded to love someone, no something, I could never dream of loving. A monster. I never planned on giving up, Gods know I fought against them for as long as possible. But in the end I had to choose between saving my life or his, and I chose his._

“I knew him. The man on the bridge. He called me Bucky. Why?”

The two of you were laying in the dark both fighting sleep to avoid the nightmares you knew were inevitable.

 _Lie if you want to live._ You thought to yourself.

“He was trying to confuse you.” You explained trying to sound convincing. “You saw him earlier on another mission, remember?”

“No.” The soldier said. “I knew him.”

“Great, then you can ask him all about this next time you see this and he tries to kill you.”

“Kill me? He wouldn’t even fight me. He said he was with me until the end of the line. What does that mean?”

“I don’t know, but I do know that if you keep talking crazy and you are going to get us both in trouble. Go to sleep or shut up.”

You faced away from him pretending you were trying to sleep. Even though he was completely unaware of who he was, you knew. His name had been James Buchanan Barnes, ex best friend of Steve Rogers and the new face of HYDRA. When you were taken away from your family, you attempted to fight your way through it, though you soon realized you wouldn’t make it out of alive if you continued. Eventually you came to a deal with HYDRA that you would be The Winter Soldier’s companion if they allowed you to keep your memories, and to your surprise they agreed within certain stipulations. However, that did not stop them from running experiments on you and enhancing your DNA and strength to be similar to Bucky’s.

At first you couldn’t stand being around him. He represented everything HYDRA was; destructive, evil, and lacked remorse or guilt for the things he did. He was a killing machine. However as time progressed, you began to realize that he hadn’t always been that way. After a few months in HYDRA you started to sneak around at night and discovered that The Winter Soldier was not only once a real person, but a wonderful one at that. He was Bucky, best friend of Captain America and a lead soldier in The Howling Commandos during World War II. HYDRA had tried once before to obtain Bucky for their use but had failed when Captain America came to save him. One day while sabotaging a HYDRA train, Bucky and Captain America were ambushed. They had tried to escape by working their way across the outside of the train. Unfortunately, a HYDRA soldier shot a gun and blew a hole through the side of the train, the power of the blast caused Bucky to slip off the train. When Bucky tried to catch himself on the railing, it snapped. Bucky slipped and fell allowing HYDRA to find and recapture him.

You couldn’t imagine what Bucky must have felt like when he was found. How long he must have waited for Steve only to realize that this time no one would be coming to rescue him. Your information on this matter allowed you to be more tolerant of Bucky and often you had to force yourself to not share the information you had on him.

It wasn’t until HYDRA became aware of your new found knowledge and tried to torture you did you realize how Bucky truly cared for you. He attempted to fight the soldiers who came into your room one night and took you away. Bucky threatened to rip their heads off but was ordered to stand down, and he did just that. HYDRA spent the next week trying to warp and erase your memories and they had, but just not the exact ones they wanted. You had forgotten your family and previous life before your kidnapping but nothing of what you knew to be true about Bucky. Your knowledge of The Winter Soldier gave you hope. 

When you two had first been introduced to one another, he had been intolerable. Talking down to you and even threatening to beat you at times. HYDRA loved it. He was constantly ordering you around and snapping at you if you spoke to him at all without his permission. However as time progressed, you became aware that you were all he had and you made it your mission to protect him at all costs.

Still, you couldn’t help be fearful of your life and what else they may try if they found out of your plan. Would they kill you or harm Bucky? The thought of it turned your stomach in knots. You prayed that Bucky would remember on his own. He had to for the sake of both of you.

As you laid in bed thinking, Bucky’s nightmares kicked into full throttle. He started to scream and cry.

“Wake up.” You whispered. “Wake up. It’s okay.”

“No.” He moaned opening his eyes.

“No?”

Bucky sat up, his eyes shifting onto you. “Something is off, y/n. Don’t you feel it? All of this. Something doesn’t feel right.”

“It was just a nightmare, go back to sleep.” 

“It was not a nightmare. It was real. That man on the bridge was in it. We were partners fighting together against something evil. I just don’t know what.”

“Listen, if you do not stop. I will report you. Do you want that?” Pretending to be against him was exhausting. All you wanted to do what tell him everything you knew. You desperately needed him to remember and help you leave this place.

Bucky grabbed your arm tightly. “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.” You threatened. “The last thing I need is you getting us killed.”

“Y/N,” He paused. “I know something is off. You have to believe me.”

“I do.” You assured him. “But can you just go to sleep for now and we will talk about it in the morning?”

He laid back down refraining from saying anything else. “I’m scared.” Bucky whispered nuzzling into you.

“Me too.” You whispered back. “Me too.”

———————————————————————————-

“Any leads on Bucky, Cap?” Asked Sam who had just returned from a mission with the others.

Steve had decided to sit back the past several weeks on missions. He had buried himself in research and investigating any possible lead given to him. He refused to sleep and often eat until Bucky was found safe.

“No.” Steve responded disappointingly. “But I have to keep looking. You should have seen the look in his face. He remembered me. I know it.”

Sam patted him on the back. “We will find him. I am sure of it.”

“I’m coming for you Bucky.” Steve said to himself. “I promise.”


End file.
